Fedora's Drabble
by Shinitamou
Summary: Cerpen tentang eksekutif mafia yang selalu bersama denganmu. Berbagai rasa tersedia disini(?)


Milk

Reader X Chuuya! Mafia! Lemon!

Warning : Bagi yang belum cukup umur sebaiknya _skip_ bagian ini. Tapi kalau masih penasaran juga gak apa-apa /authorditabok

Disclaimer : Asagiri kafka - Harukawa35

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai." Kau baru saja menyelesaikan misimu sebagai anggota mafia. Kau menyelesaikan lebih cepat dari biasanya bahkan, mendahului suamimu yang saat ini tengah menjalankan misi barunya. Eksekutif mafia dengan _Fancy_ _hat_ -nya, Nakahara Chuuya.

Sebelum pulang, kau pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah dan bahan makanan untuk kau masak nanti. Hari sudah semakin sore dan langit menampakkan warna oranye kemerahan yang cerah.

Sesampainya di apartemenmu, kau langsung membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam. Mungkin dia akan pulang malam lagi.

"hufft, sekarang waktunya mandi." Kau menghela napas lega setelah tugasmu selesai dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Kau segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur milikmu.

Kau memakai dress tidur berwarna _soft_ _pink_ tanpa lengan dan _coat_ tidurmu yang panjang berwarna _cream_ muda. Serta, rambut (h/c) panjangmu yang diikat menyamping. Kau pun menunggu suamimu yang belum pulang dan jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 19.45.

"Ding Dong!"

Bel pintu apartemenmu berbunyi menunjukkan ada seseorang yang datang. Untuk memastikan siapa orang itu, kau melihatnya lewat lubang lensa pintu. Chuuya menunggumu untuk membuka pintu.

Kau membukakan pintu untuknya dengan menampakkan wajahnya yang lelah seharian bekerja. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Chuuya kau kelelahan." kau khawatir dengan wajahnya yang agak pucat dan segera melepaskan jas hitam beserta topi yang ia kenakan.

Tampak dirinya yang memakai rompi hitam dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, (y/n). Aku mandi dulu." dia tersenyum kepadamu dan segera melepaskan rompi hitamnya terlebih dahulu kemudian kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, mempelihatkan tubuhnya.

Membuat wajahmu merona dan segera membalikkan badan ke arah berlawanan.

Walaupun kau dan dirinya sudah menikah, tetapi kau masih merasa malu ketika melihatnya seperti itu.

Kau segera berlari kecil ke dapur untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya terbalut handuk. Berjalan melewati pintu dapur dan terlihat dirimu di sana. Diam-diam ia memerhatikan setiap pergerakanmu.

Kau menyadari hawa keberadaannya yang dekat dan segera memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

"Chuuya, waktunya makan... malam." kali ini wajahmu memerah bak tomat segar. Kau tak tahu kalau dia sudah di ambang pintu dan merasa malu setelah itu.

Kalian berdua kini berada di ruang tengah, setelah makan malam kalian bersantai, duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna biru malam. Kau agak gugup dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Akhirnya, lelaki di sampingmu memulai permbicaraan.

"(Y/n), aku lelah sekali setelah seharian sibuk mengerjakan misi. Aku ingin tidur." ia meletakan kepalanya di bagian atas sofa, dengan posisi kepala menengadah keatas.

"Kalau begitu, ke kamar saja. Lagipula, besok masih ada pekerjaan kan'?" dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan segera berpindah posisi menjadi tidur dengan kepalanya berada diatas pahamu.

Kau tampak merona lagi. Sementara, ia merekahkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Tapi, aku di sini dulu." ia segera memejamkan matanya.

Kau mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Kemudian pindah ke keningnya. Kau merasakan suhu hangat yang tak biasa di permukaan kulitnya.

"Chuuya, lebih baik kau tidur di kamar. Kalau di sini yang ada kau bisa sakit." kau berusaha bangun, namun seperti tertahan olehnya.

"Hm... Kalau begitu, sebelumnya buat aku sesuatu yang hangat." Chuuya segera bangun dari pangkuanmu ke posisi duduk.

"Akan kubuatkan susu." kau bangun dari tempatmu namun, kau jatuh dengan posisi duduk kembali karena lenganmu ditarik olehnya.

"Aku tidak suka minum susu." kau sempat terkejut. Baru kali ini kau melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Tak seperti biasanya ia selalu kasar tampak dari luar namun, begitu lembut di dalam.

"Ah... Tapi di dapur cuma ada itu."

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepadamu dan mengecup bibirmu singkat.

Tubuhmu terdorong olehnya menjadi posisi tidur. Ia segera menindihmu dan melumat bibirmu dengan ganasnya. Kau berusaha untuk tidak membuka mulutmu.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan satu tangannya memegang kedua tanganmu di atas kepala.

Ia kembali melumat bibir mungilmu dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu. Kau tetap berusaha tidak membuka mulut.

Tangannya yang lain tak tinggal diam, menurunkan dress-mu dan memperlihatkan bra hitam milikmu. Ia meremasnya dengan lembut namun, terasa menggelitik.

Kau tak kuasa menahannya dan mulut terbuka, membiarkan lidahnya menggeliat di dalam sana.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya karena, paru-parunya menjerit butuh oksigen. Tangannya masih meremas gundukan milikmu yang lumayan besar.

"H-hentikan... C-Chuuya, kumohon...hah~" Ia kemudian melepas pengait bra-mu, memperlihatkan dadamu yang terekspos bersih.

"Apa yang-" ia segera mengecupkan lehermu dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Lalu, turun ke dadamu dan menciumnya bahkan menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Hnn... Heh-hentikan. Hah, ahk..." tanganmu lepas dari pegangannya dan berusaha menghentikannya dengan menjambak rambutnya pelan bahkan meremas punggungnya tanpa menyakitinya.

Ia membiarkanmu mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan masih menciumi gundukan milikmu. Sesekali, menghisap dan memainkan benda kecil diatasnya.

Kau merasa tak berdaya di hadapannya. Kau ingin sekali menendangnya namun, kau tak mau menyakitinya orang yang kau cintai.

Kau berusaha tak keluarkan suaramu dengan mengigiti bibir bawahmu. Tetapi kau tak tahan dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini.

"Kuh, kumohon hen-hentikan..." suaramu mengecil dan ia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Apa aku terlalu keras?" air matamu jatuh dari sudut matamu.

Kau bangun dari posisi tidurmu dan melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada. Tubuhmu masih mengenakan coat tidur yang panjang namun, bagian depannya terbuka.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" suaramu mengecil karena serak oleh tangisanmu, wajahmu memanas dan tetesan air turun dari pelupuk matamu.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membuatkan susu kan'?" ia malah menyeringai kearahmu yang masih was-was.

"Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga." kau merasa kesal, air matamu tak berhenti turun. Raut wajahmu yang _tsundere_ tampak imut di hadapan mafia itu.

Kau berusaha menutupi dadamu yang sudah terlepas dengan bra. Namun, masih menampakan belahan yang terlihat jelas.

"Lagipula, kita sudah menikah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu dan kita belum melakukan apapun. Kenapa harus malu?" ia mengelus lembut pipimu yang memerah.

Ia menyeringai nakal kepadamu, malah membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi. "


End file.
